


One Step Forward

by Brobi_Wan_Kenobi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky In Captain America Underwear, Bucky Is A Perv, Bucky Seduces Steve, Bucky is a little shit, Captain America: The First Avenger, Flashbacks, Gift Fic, He Likes Angry Bucky, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Steve Finds Everything About Bucky Distracting, Steve Is An Even Bigger Perv, Steve Is Reckless On Purpose, Steve Is VERY Easy To Seduce, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bucky has a dirty mouth, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes for Steve to be exactly where he wants is one step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaughter_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [向前一步](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001366) by [Brobi_Wan_Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi), [cjx2228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228)



> For Bex the best OTP a girl could ask for. 
> 
> Thanks to my alpha [buckmebxrnes](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com) and the wonderful [steves-winter-boobear](http://steves-winter-boobear.tumblr.com) for stepping in when I needed some help. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com) I swear my blog is better than my writing.

Steve despises mornings. He doesn't hate them for the normal reasons, like waking up early, or because he can't function without at least 2 cups of coffee. While those are both true they aren't the reason for his distaste. No, he hates them because every morning after spending the night alone in his bed he stumbles out of his room bleary eyed and frowning only to be confronted with a beautiful, warm, and sleep mussed Bucky. A Bucky he can't lay a finger on. A Bucky he wants to lay _more_ than a finger on. Controlling himself is a painstaking hell and every shower he takes seems to end in him jerking off. He feels guilty about it. He doesn't want to take advantage of Bucky but it's hard. In fact a lot of things are hard when it comes to Bucky. Namely his dick.

 

It'd be different if they'd had an actual relationship before but they hadn't. Steve hadn't even realized he'd had feelings for Bucky until he'd gone to rescue him and the rest of the 107th from Azzano. Seeing Bucky strapped to that table had pained him in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. The terror he'd felt at nearly losing Bucky and the unstoppable torrent of anger he'd felt upon facing The Red Skull and Zola had forced him to evaluate certain feelings he'd long held at bay. Coming to the realization that he was in love with Bucky was actually a pretty easy thing to accept. It was the startling realization that he also wanted to pin Bucky to any flat surface he could find and fuck him that had been a little more difficult to come to terms with. He'd tried to keep his feelings and desires in check. He threw himself at any distraction he could find but inevitably something happened that caused them to come flooding back in a tidal wave of love and lust. The worst time for Steve had been when they'd been out on a mission with the Howlies. As per usual he'd done something reckless and Bucky had been there to save his neck. Bucky hadn't spoken to him on the entire trek back to camp but when they'd arrived the Howlies immediately dispersed. They were wise men who knew from experience that being around Bucky when he was pissed at Steve was not the best idea. Not after that time Bucky had threatened to hack Dum-Dum's balls off when he'd made the grave mistake of telling him to calm down.

 

They called it self-preservation. Steve called it feeding him to the wolves.

 

As soon as the Howlies left them alone Bucky had turned on Steve, eyes ablaze with anger, yelling at him about how the serum made his body bigger but shrunk his brain in the process. Steve knew just how wrong it was to be turned on seeing him like this, but Bucky was beautiful. Always had been. Always would be.

 

But it wasn't just Bucky's beauty that sent a thrill down his spine. It was seeing him so alive again. It only seemed to be in instances like this when Steve got to see him be so animated anymore. So maybe because of that he acted a little more reckless on purpose sometimes but he couldn't help it. Not when Bucky's skin was flushed red with fury and his eyes sparked like the fireworks that lit the sky on the 4th of July. Not when Steve could so easily imagine much more pleasurable ways to arouse the same look. Minus the fury of course.

 

Although the idea of kissing the anger off of those plush lips wasn't exactly something he was adverse to.

 

Steve was so caught up in thinking about all the other things he could do with Bucky's mouth that he hadn't noticed Bucky had stopped yelling at him. That's when he made his fatal mistake. He smiled.

 

"You're not paying one damn bit of attention to what I'm saying, are you?!"

 

That wasn't a question and Steve knew that he should probably tread carefully with whatever he said next but all the blood that normally occupied his brain had long since rushed south.

 

"Umm no, not really."

 

Wrong thing to say.

 

Bucky stomped towards him and every step forward he took caused Steve's heart to beat a little faster. Quick as a snake Bucky's hand shot out towards Steve, curling in his collar, and pulling him flush against Bucky's body.

 

"Listen here ya dumb son of a bitch. I swear to God if-"

 

Bucky's mouth snapped close before he finished whatever he was about to say. His brow furrowed and his eyes filled with confusion. Steve’d never had Bucky's face so close to his. He was absolutely mesmerized. He could finally see with startling clarity the steely blue gray of Bucky's eyes and the soft pink of his lips. Dimly Steve was aware that Bucky had started speaking again but with Bucky's mouth so close to his own he was having trouble focusing on the words. Naturally then, he was a bit startled when he found himself on the receiving end of a smack upside the head.

 

'What the hell Buck?"

 

"That's what you get for not paying attention!"

 

Steve scowled and rubbed at the back of his head.

 

"I was distracted."

 

"Yeah I could tell! But when I'm yellin' at ya about keepin' yourself safe ain't the time to be thinking about Peggy!"

 

Steve gawped at him.

 

"I wasn't thinkin' about Peggy!"

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and snorted.

 

"Yeah sure you weren't. Why else would you be harder than the damn rocks inside your head? I thought your dick was gonna drill a hole in me."

 

Feeling a bit light headed at hearing Bucky say "drill a hole in me" Steve looked down and saw just what Bucky meant. How he'd managed to forget about his erection was beyond him. Blushing furiously he attempted to cover himself with his hands.

 

"I promise ya Buck. I wasn't thinking about Peggy."

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows at this.

 

"I wouldn't let her hear ya say that. I don't think she'd be all that pleased and considering what she did last time ya pissed her off, she just might shoot you for real this time."

 

Steve couldn't argue with that, although he suspected Peggy had figured out he had feelings for Bucky not long after he got Bucky back. Not much got past her, if anything got past her at all.

 

Bucky took a step back and sighed. "When we're in the field you need to be thinkin' with the head on your shoulders pal. Not the one in your pants."

 

Shaking his head Bucky turned away, moving to gather his things, and head to their shared tent. Steve watched him in silence trying to will his erection away. He'd almost succeeded when he heard Bucky mutter something about how it seemed it wasn't just his muscles the serum had made bigger. Excusing himself on the pretense of having to take a leak, Steve made his way into the trees surrounding their encampment. When he found a tree that was neither too close nor too far he leaned his forehead against it and tried his damnedest to calm himself. It proved to be a futile effort.

 

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his underwear. He knew the smart thing to do would be to quickly rub one out and return to camp, but occasions where he had some time for himself--even ones as small as this--were far and few between.

 

Spitting into his hand he wrapped his fingers around his heated cock, moaning at the first touch. He thought back to his argument with Bucky and how it’d felt to have that lean hard body pressed against his. In his mind the argument didn't end in him getting hit upside the head. Instead, he'd gripped Bucky by the back of his head and slammed their mouths together. Worked his hands under Bucky's clothing to smooth over every inch of golden hued skin.

 

God, what would Bucky think of Steve if he saw him right now? He imagined Bucky was right in front of him, staring at him with eyes full of desire, and licking his lips as he watched Steve fist himself. He'd start to whine and ask Steve if he could suck him off. Steve would say no and Bucky would whine some more. He wouldn't let Bucky touch him not till Bucky was squirming with the desire to. Begging to let him have Steve's cock until he crumbled and acquiesced to Bucky's pleas. Steve stroked himself faster because oh how he'd give in and let Bucky kneel at his feet to wrap those full lips around the head of his cock. Closing his eyes he timed every stroke of his hand to the bob of Bucky's head. Heat pooled in his stomach as his climax fast approached. He bit his hand to keep himself from screaming Bucky's name when his orgasm hit, ropes of semen splashing across the bark of the tree.

 

Breathing heavy he wiped his sticky come stained hand on his pants as the feelings of guilt started to seep in. No matter what he felt, Bucky wasn't something he could have. That knowledge clawed at his brain and filled him with a kind of hopeless despair; but as long as he could stay by Bucky's side for the rest of his life, he could be content.

 

Things continued in the same fashion. A repetitive cycle of Steve being an idiot and Bucky bitching at him for it. It all finally came to a head when Steve was nearly shot while out on a mission. Had Bucky not shot the other soldier first he'd most likely be dead. He'd expected another lecture from Bucky but that wasn't what he got. Not at all.

 

Instead he'd found himself pushed up against the wall of some crumbling building and Bucky gazing at him with tear-filled eyes. He'd begged him. Begged him to be more careful because if anything happened to Steve it'd kill him. Steve could take Bucky being angry at him but he could _not_ bear the thought of Bucky crying because of him.

 

He'd tried to stop himself. He'd honestly tried. But no force on Earth could have stopped him from cupping the sides of Bucky's face and drawing him closer till their lips pressed together with a feather light touch. He couldn't stop himself from whispering against Bucky's lips how sorry he was. How he understood his feelings perfectly because if anything happened to Bucky it'd destroy Steve as well.

 

He felt Bucky tremble and expected to get clocked at any second but the punch never came. Taking this as an encouragement Steve took a minute step forward and pressed his lips to Bucky's a little more firmly. Their noses bumped slightly and Steve half cursed himself for being such an awkward kisser. Bucky still hadn't made a move to pull away though and Steve had never been one to let feeling a little embarrassed get in the way of something he wanted.

 

Tilting his head he brushed his lips over Bucky's again and felt them part the slightest bit. Doing it again he licked a little at Bucky's lower lip and was rewarded when Bucky fully parted his lips. Gently Steve touched the tip of his tongue to Bucky's making him gasp. This was all he'd ever wanted. It was all he'd ever dreamed about. To be able to kiss Bucky and not be pushed away to only see disgust and anger on his face. Steve’s blood was pumping so hard he could hear it rushing in his ears and his hands trembled when he brushed his thumbs along Bucky’s jaw. He’d remember this forever. The feel of Bucky’s stubble under his fingertips and the taste of coffee and cigarettes on his tongue. It was a taste so Bucky that it cemented how real this all was. In the same moment Steve became aware of the sound of Dum-Dum shouting their names. Bucky heard him a beat after and had hurriedly pulled back from Steve. His expression had been a mixture of shock, confusion, and what looked like disappointment.They didn't say anything though. Bucky had just shouted "we're over here" and walked towards the group with Steve trailing closely behind. He really should have let Bucky chop Dum-Dum's balls off.

 

After that, Bucky had withdrawn into himself even more; while Steve desperately wanted to talk to him about what had happened, he kept silent for fear of pushing Bucky away. He never stopped thinking about that kiss though and when he sometimes found Bucky staring at him, he prayed that Bucky was thinking about it as well. He'd thought it was the best to not upset the balance between them even more by speaking about it. At least until Bucky fell and Steve found himself sitting in the hollowed, burnt out shell of a bar crying as he realized he'd never again get to say anything to Bucky at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Or so he'd thought.

 

Yet here he is alive in the 21st century, Bucky once more at his side, and living him with in a shared Brooklyn apartment. It seems surreal most days to Steve that he can look over and see Bucky right there next to him. Sometimes he thinks he has to be dreaming but Bucky's now metal left arm is always a reminder that he is very much awake. Bucky's recovery has been slow going but it never fails to fill Steve with joy when he remembers anything about their previous life at all. Even if it is just something like remembering his mom's name is Sarah and he used to wear newspapers in his shoes. Moments like these actually make him the happiest because it's Steve Bucky is remembering, not Captain America, and he hasn't felt like a separate person from that title in such a long time. Steve makes sure to focus fully on Bucky's wants and needs and to never let his own get in the way of that. It's difficult when Bucky is right there in front of him, alive in a world where gay marriage is actually legal. Not that Steve has been thinking about marrying Bucky, or the fact that America had legalized gay marriage not long after he'd been "reunited" with him. And he most certainly doesn't think this is a sign from the universe that he and Bucky should get married. Nope, he doesn't think about those things at all. He just immerses himself in the delights of exploring this new world with the person he loves most. An easy rhythm develops between them as time goes along. Steve should have seen it coming though. Bucky was never one to make things easy.

 

They're sitting down to watch the next movie on their list of ones to catch up on. Sam had recommended it. Neither of them trusts any recommendations that come from Natasha. Not after she'd suggested they watch "Up" and Bucky had threatened to wring Steve's neck if he ever listened to her again. Steve was enjoying the movie when Bucky suddenly picked the remote up off the coffee table to pause it.

 

"Something wrong, Buck?"

 

Frowning slightly, Bucky shakes his head. "No, not really. I just have a question for you and I need you to promise you'll answer it honestly."

 

Sitting up a little straighter Steve nods. "I'd never lie to you. Ask me anything you want." He watches as Bucky chews nervously on his lower lip.

 

"I don't know how to put this exactly cause I'm not even entirely sure what I'm asking here but, were we ever together?"

 

"Together?"

 

Bucky nods and to Steve's amazement his cheeks take on a hint of pink.

 

"Yeah, like in the biblical sense."

 

Steve tries to figure out how to best answer that question and he prays that straight out honesty is the right choice.

 

"No we weren't together like that but we did kiss once. Well I kissed you. Why do you wanna know?"

 

"Cause I remember it. I remember you kissing me--and I remember wanting so badly to kiss you back. Among other things."

 

"Among other things?" he echoes.

 

"Uh yeah. Like you fucking me type things."

 

"Oh," is Steve's brilliant response.

 

He really doesn't know what to say to that. He's never dreamed he'd hear Bucky say something of the sort. Well ok, he's dreamed about it, but he never expected to actually hear the words outside of his own private fantasies.

 

"Yeah I had similar thoughts. I just never told you about them."

 

"Similar?"

 

Steve coughs a little before answering. "Me fucking you thoughts."

 

Steve stares in rapturous amazement as Bucky sits up, crawls over to him, and seats himself fully in Steve's lap. Bucky's lips curl up in a smirk that can only be described as lewd.

 

"Well you're free to tell me about them now if you'd like. Better yet, you could show me."

 

Steve swallows hard at the realization that Bucky is giving him permission to do all the things he's ever fantasized about. Currently though he's having trouble remembering what any of those fantasies had entailed because Bucky is rolling his hips down against Steve's quickly stiffening cock. He has to close his eyes to try and keep himself under control. Feeling Bucky's hand slip up under his shirt isn't helping the situation. Especially when deft metal fingers circle a nipple and give it a light pinch. His hips buck up in response and he has to struggle to steady his breathing. This isn't a good idea. He's all Bucky has right now and it would be taking advantage of that fact if he did anything. Even if Bucky had wanted this back when they'd shared that kiss it didn't mean he hadn't later changed his mind. Steve wants Bucky to want him with 100% of his heart not based on some memory he vaguely remembers from over 70 years ago.

 

Steve had intended to tell Bucky as much but all rational thought leaves his brain when Bucky presses himself closer and murmurs "Please show me," against his lips. Steve can never say no to Bucky and really who is he to refuse him when he's being asked so nicely?

 

Skimming his hands up Bucky's sides Steve slips one arm around his back and the other moves to cup the back of Bucky's head. Pulling him closer Steve kisses the mouth that has haunted his dreams and fueled his fantasies since the first taste of it. Angling his head Steve licks at Bucky's bottom lip applying just the slightest pressure of teeth and tugs lightly. Bucky's mouth immediately opens to his. Brushing his tongue softly against Bucky's, he waits for the responding flick of Bucky's tongue before pressing forward. Bucky has always been a giver and kissing is no different. Each movement of Steve's tongue is met with an answer from Bucky's and before long he has to pull back to breathe. Steve presses a kiss to Bucky's forehead leaning his own against it. He finds himself staring into Bucky's eyes. They're filled with such a soft tenderness that Steve feels a warmth fill his body that has nothing to do with the fact that Bucky is still slowly rubbing his ass back and forth against his dick. Groaning internally at what he's about to do Steve pushes Bucky back.

 

"We should stop."

 

In response Bucky leans forward and nuzzles behind Steve's ear.

 

"Things getting too hot for you grandpa?"

 

Steve grits his teeth and summons up all of the very little self control he has left.

 

"Bucky. Stop."

 

Bucky immediately freezes. Pulling back he looks at Steve questioningly and with a touch of panic.

 

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

 

Steve hastens to assure Bucky he’s done nothing wrong and to Steve's relief, the panic in Bucky's eyes recedes to be replaced with a small bit of apprehension.

 

"Did you not like it?"

 

"No Buck that's not it."

 

"So what's the problem? Do you--do you not want me?"

 

Steve's mouth falls open in absolute shock.

 

"Not want you?!? Where the fuck did you get that idea?!?"

 

Bucky scowls and moves to sit next to him on the couch. Steve tries not to mourn the loss of Bucky's ass pressed firmly against his cock and fails miserably.

 

"You said I didn't do anything wrong and that you liked it! What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

 

"I pulled away because I don't want to take advantage of you not cause I don't want you!"

 

Bucky's head jerks back in surprise.

 

"Take advantage of me? I initiated this! I'm the one who fucking crawled onto your lap! If anyone was getting taken advantage of here it was you!"

 

Steve opens his mouth to explain but Bucky cuts him off before he can say one word.

 

"Steve you're not taking advantage of me. What you're doing is pissing me off. I'm not broken, damn it! You really think I'd ask anyone to do something to me that I didn't want for myself? I know what I want and what I want is you. So you better figure out what the hell you want to do about that and you'd better figure it out real fucking soon."

 

With that Bucky stalks off towards his room slamming the door closed behind him. It takes Steve a few minutes to recover his senses before he stands up and retreats to his bedroom. Later laying in bed after a very long, cold, and lonely shower he ruminates on Bucky's words. He knows Bucky isn't lying when he says he wants him. He also knows Bucky would never allow someone to touch him in a manner he isn't ok with and he'd certainly never ask for it either. What Bucky doesn't know, but that Steve is forced to admit, is that part of his hesitance stems from his fear of ever doing something that could cause him to lose Bucky again. Cursing his stupidity Steve rolls over in bed and tries to get some sleep. He'll talk to Bucky first thing tomorrow. If there is one thing Steve is sure of it's this, he's already lived with the regret of knowing he'd never told Bucky he loved him and that he wanted to be with him always. It isn't a mistake he plans on repeating.

 

Waking up the next morning, Steve drags himself out of bed and into the general direction of the kitchen. While he's eager to talk to Bucky he knows he'll just say something stupid if he doesn't have some coffee and let his normal morning haze clear out. Super-serum or no, it's like his brain is hard wired to not function unless he has his morning cup. While he is busy making the coffee he keeps his ears perked for any sound of movement coming from Bucky's room. Bucky invariably always wakes up just a few minutes after Steve does. Always has. They're just in sync like that. Sure enough a minute or two later he hears the sound of Bucky's bedroom door opening. Steeling himself Steve turns to ask Bucky if he wants a cup but when his eyes land on him the words shrivel up and die in his throat.

 

Bucky's yawning, arms stretched over his head--the sunlight that filters in through their windows haloing him in a soft glow. The hem of his shirt lifts to reveal that he is sporting the smallest pair of boxer briefs Steve has ever seen. The edges cover only the smallest bit of the tops of his powerful thighs leaving nearly the whole of his endlessly long legs bare. Like every other bit of Bucky, his thighs look butter smooth and Steve's fingers itch to touch the soft silky looking skin. He feels a little dazed as he imagines slipping his fingers between them to part those beautiful legs for him. Opening Bucky up and sinking into his body to make love to him.

 

The boxer briefs aren't just small either. They're tight. The fabric is molded to every bit of Bucky's anatomy and Steve can quite easily make out the lines of his hips and the swell of his covered cock.

 

They're obscene.

 

They're also Captain America underwear.

 

Dragging his eyes up from a most enticing sight Steve finds himself being smirked at.

 

"Morning Stevie."

 

Steve's dick jumps a little at hearing the luxurious way Bucky purrs his name. He desperately prays Bucky hasn't noticed. Steve takes it as an indication that Bucky totally has when he comes to stand in front of him, loops his fingers into the hem of Steve's sweats, and pulls them forward to glimpse down at his quickly hardening erection. Looking up at Steve from beneath lowered lashes Bucky lips part and curve into a salacious smile.

 

"I see you like my underwear."

 

Releasing the front of Steve's sweats Bucky spins on his heel and starts walking back towards his room.

 

"Make me a cup too. I'm gonna go take a shower."

 

As he passes the threshold to his room he reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt tugging it off to reveal the back of his underwear where Captain America is stamped across the plump and rounded curve of his butt. Looking over his shoulder to see Steve gawking at him, Bucky hooks his thumbs into his underwear and slowly peels them off. When he leans over to remove them Steve is pretty sure he's going to have a heart attack right there in his kitchen from seeing Bucky Barnes naked ass swaying at him like it's offering up some kind of invitation. Steve's pretty sure he'll die right here if he doesn't get to touch him and Steve really isn't a fan of dying. Pushing away from the counter he keeps his eyes focused on Bucky who turns to face him at his approach.

 

It feels like it takes a lifetime to reach Bucky, and if Steve looks at it a certain way, it has. Now all that stands between him and everything he's ever wanted is a doorway. He's jumped across a burning building and made his way through the falling debris of a destroyed hellicarrier to reach Bucky before. A doorway is nothing. All it takes is one step forward to put him squarely where he wants to be.

 

It's the easiest step he's ever taken in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it Bex! I know it's 4 months late for your bday but better late than never right?


End file.
